The Death Of Misa and The Rebirth Of L
by levi97100
Summary: Summary. Misa standing on top of Teito Hotel one year after the Death of Light before she can take her life who is it that comes to her rescue from the Dead. Set in Alternate Universe. Misa X L. Cross-Over.


The Death Of Misa and The Rebirth Of L.

**Summary.**  
Misa standing on top of Teito Hotel one year after the Death of Light before she can take her

life who is it that comes to her rescue from the Dead.  
Set in Alternate Universe. Misa X L. Cross-Over.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note OR Kim Possible I only own this Story and any Original **

**Characters Death Note and Kim Possible belong to There respected parties.**  
**P.S. I only made this Story for Fun and for Fans of Death Note and Kim Possible I Made no and **

**are Making no Money from this.**

**There May Be SPOILERS From Death Note and or Kim Possible I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your **

**Own Risk You Have Be WARNED!.**

**REVIEW! If you want Me to make more Chapters.**  
**P.S. I'll take Good or Bad Reviews because I love to hear what people think of My Story's.**

**This Story is A Alternate Universe in this Story I'll change Any and every Characters Past or and **

**Personality's as I see fit and I'll add New and Original Characters and There will latter be a **

**cross-over with Kim Possible using the same Universe as My New Story called.**  
(The Past Of Shego And The future Of Kim Possible)** I'll try to keep this Story as close to what **

**happened in the Anime of Death Note and try to keep All the Characters the same to.**  
**P.S. I'll try to explain what's New and what's the same as the Story goes and if I can't explain it **

**I'll put some of the New stuff at the End of each Chapter so you can understand the Story **

**better IM sorry if any of you get lost at some point in the Story it is My first Death Note FanFic **

**as well as My first Cross-Over so please bare with Me.**

**WARNING! There Might be Relationships of Couples of the Same Sex, or and Huge Age Gaps, **

**There may be Self Harm, Cuss Words, or and Suicide, And I may talk badly of any or All **

**Religion, you have been WARNED.**

**My own rating 15 or Older.**

**Chapter** 1. (Saving Misa)

**Setting.**  
Takes place at the same time as Kim and Shegos Fight in.  
(The Past Of Shego And The future Of Kim Possible CH 1)

**Story.**

With the rain coming down almost as if the clouds are crying tears for the heart broken and

despaired Misa as she stands on top of Teito Hotel looking down at the street wondering if it

will hurt as she takes one foot off the edge of the building she hears something behind her

"Don't it will hurt A lot" said a voice muffled by the rain.

She puts her foot back on and turns around to see somebody holding their hand out for her

with her vision blurry by her tears and swolleness of her eyes from crying so much she thought

she show Light for a split second "L-light?" asked A desperate Misa hoping her love was not

really dead hoping he came for her so they can finally be together.

The figure did not say a word just stood there with his hand still out for Misa to grab.

**...**

"What are you looking at Near?" Commander Anthony Rester asked seeing as Near has just

been spacing out for the last 15 minutes with a big smile on his face looking at a piece of

paper in his hand.

"So we really couldn't have won without you huh?" Near asked with a smile on his face that

could light up the darkest of rooms, 'Right L' Near thought to himself.

"What?" asked Commander Anthony Rester confused even more he knew Near was weird but

never thought he was this bad.

"Oh nothing forget I even said anything" Near said waving his hand so Commander Anthony

Rester would drop the subject.

"Ok what ever you say" Commander Anthony Rester said knowing he was not going to get a

real answer from Near no matter how hard he tried.

Near turned his eyes back to the piece of paper in his hand that he find in his dairy today that

only had one latter on it that read 'L' in a Old English MT font.

**...**

When Misa finally grabs the hand that was held out for her she feels something cold and hard

wrap around her wrist and click when she looks to see that its handcuffs and then a flash of

lightning shows who she is now handcuffed to not Light like she had hoped but the one man

she never wanted to see again Hideki Ryuga AKA L the man who wanted to capture her love

Light and her and put them in prison for the rest of their life's and the very man who Light had

killed five years ago.

"H-how" Misa managed to say through how sobs.

L said nothing just stared at Misa with a unreadable expression.

"Why you should be dead" Misa said hurt how come it was not her love instead the one who her

love hated the most "Why why why you!" Misa yelled "Why not Light why are you alive but not

Light" Misa continued yelling in Ls face.

"Because I was smarter then him" L said calmly with again a unreadable expression.

"H-how dare you lie to my face Light was the best! And the coolest! And the smartest! He out

smarted! You and killed! You!" Misa yelled with all her might this was the first time she has

been so mad since the death of Light up until now she has just been sad and depressed.

"No I out smarted him that's why IM still alive and he's not" L said in matter-of-fact way.

Misa fell to her knees the sobs getting worst why did her love have to die why could it not have

been her instead Light was her world when he died he took all the light away with him even if

he was mean to her sometimes she always knew he really cared for her he was the one to kill

her parents killer he had to be a good guy.

L looked down at the young model in tears and squatted down next to her and put his hand on

her head.

Misa slapped his hand off her "Get your disgusting hand off of me!" Misa yelled she didn't

want Ryugas hand on her she wanted Lights but that was impossible because of the man right

in front of her if he would have just left Light alone Light would still be alive right now.

L just looked at his hand that stung from how hard she slapped it " Okay... I won't touch you"

he said trying to calm her down a bit.

"IM done I hate a world without Light" she screamed and stood up and was about to jump off

the edge of the building when she felt A pull on the handcuffs and looked at where it came

from to see Ryuga pulling on the handcuffs that linked the two together.

"I can't let you do that" L said with a looked and tone that said he was serious.

"W-why why do you want me to suffer like this" Misa cried she didn't want to keep living in this

world without Light anymore she wanted to join him in heaven.

"Because IM handcuffed to you" L said and showed Misa the handcuff on his wrist that is

attached to her handcuff.

"Just uncuff us then" Misa said almost begging Ryuga to get her die and be with Light.

"I can't do that either" L said in a matter-of-fact way.

"W-why" Misa questioned not understanding why Ryuga was doing all this why did he reveal

himself to her? Of all people even knowing she hates his guts and how did he know where she

was? And why did he handcuff himself to her? How was he still alive she even went to his

funeral he should be dead but how come he's standing in front of her now?.

"Because I don't have the key... The only key is with Watari down in the limo" L stated as if

revealing the fact that Watari was still alive was not big deal and that the only reason he would

not unhandcuff them was because he didn't have the key with him.

"W-what... h-how is W-watari.. Still alive" Misa asked confused and with a stutter.

"I saved him before he died" L stated again as if it was not no big deal or anything.

Misa let out a sigh what was going on everything was so confusing she didn't understand

anything anymore.

"Misa come with me" L asked with a unreadable expression and a very calm and soft voice.

Misa shook her head she didn't want to and would not go with Ryuga.

"Please come with me" L asked again in a even softer voice with his hand held out for Misa to

grab.

"NO! Why would I every go with you?" Misa yelled in Ryugas face with tears in her eyes.. She

didn't even notice that Ryuga had asked please something she has never heard him do

something she didn't think he could do.

"If you come with me I can let you meet Light again" L offered with a almost pained expression

if Misa has ever seen one on him.

"Your lying Lights dead" she said in a sad voice with much hurt in her she knows Lights dead

and can't ever come back.

"Yes he is... But Light is not gone for good" Ryuga said with even more hurt in his voice then

before.

"W-what... How can I see Light again?" Misa asked with the life and light coming back to her.

Ryuga turned his face away so Misa could not see his face "Come with me and I'll tell you" L

said with his voice now sounding cold.

"Okay" was all she said she was so excited she would get to see Light again if Ryuga was not

lying if he was then she would take her revenge for what he did to Light... She then grabbed

Ryugas hand he held out for her and got back on her feet but she could not help but feel how

warm and soft but strong Ryugas hands wear.

L lead Misa down to the Limo that was waiting for them never letting go of her hand as he

helped her in he realize the rain had stopped a long time ago without him noticing.. When they

got in the Limo Watari gave them both a tow to dry them self's off so they didn't catch a cold...

And then he started driving.

**END. Of CH 1.**

**HI everyone I hope you liked it I tried My best on this this is My first Death Note FanFic its been **

**a wile since I've seen Death Note I'll show some of the Cross-Over in the next Chapter this **

**Story was made up by me alone Nobody helped me and I didn't get the Idea from someone else **

**or someone else is Story or FanFic I've got A lot of Ideas so Please Review it will make me want **

**to Update Faster IM thinking this Story will be 10 Chapters maybe more if People really like it **

**IM going to take My time with this Story and make it the best I can**

**P.S. Follow My forum so you can get Updates or News about Chapters or. **  
**Follow My Twitter.** MrFallenAngel97  
**If anybody follows My Twitter and sends me A tweet or A massage saying your Fanfic Accounts**

**Name I'll put it in My Next Chapter for. **  
(The Death Of Misa and The Rebirth Of L) or (The Past Of Shego And The future Of Kim

Possible)

**I had fun with this Chapter so see you all next time oh and if anybody is a follower of my.**  
(Frozen Dreams)  
**Story for MXT Rosario + Vampire then I just want to let you know IM still going to Finish the **

**Story I just need A break from it for A bit.**

**This Story took me 3 hours to Finish.**

**Date:(7/19/2014)**  
**:)**

/MrFallenAngel97

.

forum/MY-Update-List/155598/


End file.
